The invention relates to a central person determining system for determining a central person that appears in an image from a plurality of image data, an information terminal that is used in the central person determining system, a central person determining method, a recording medium on which has been stored a central person determining program.
The prevalence of handheld information terminals, such as smartphones or smart tablets, has been growing rapidly in recent years, and photo books and other such image products that make use of a plurality of image data photographed using the handheld information terminals are being created.
In order to create a more appealing image product, a central person who appears in a plurality of images can be determined from the plurality of images to be used in an image product, and an image product that is based on the central person can be created, for example.
For example, JP 2007-148691 A discloses an image processor for generating face recognition data based on face feature points by detecting a face from image data, generating face image data, and extracting the face feature points.
Also, JP 2008-160354 A discloses a video output device for transmitting a video image of a face, which was obtained by selecting and extracting a face area, to a face search server upon the recognition that a face is included in a video image in the video output device, and for transmitting (link information of) information related to the person corresponding to the video image of the face to the video output device from the face search server.